Emison's secret Christmas
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Hi, Ali...want some sweet company?" says Emily with a cute smile.
**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Emison's secret Christmas**

 **Alison ( who is 16 years old ) is spending Christmas Day alone in her family's house while her mother is away to visit a cousin in Texas, her father is at the strip club in Brookhaven, Jason is in a bar getting drunk and Charlotte is still locked up in Radley.**

"Damn! Fuck Crap! And they say Christmas is fun for kids. Such total poop-talk. This day sucks, big time and I have no one to hang out with. Everyone I know is busy spending this day with friends and family." says Alison in anger.

"Ali, are you there?" says a voice.

Alison looks towards the door to her bedroom. It's half open.

Alison thinks for a few seconds than says "Please, come in whoever you are."

Emily enters the room.

"Hi, Ali...want some sweet company?" says Emily with a cute smile.

"Em, does your mom and dad know that you're here?" says Alison.

"Sure they do and since you ask me that I know that you want me to hang out with you tonight." says Emily in a soft tone.

"You shouldn't be here, sweetie. Your place tonigh is with your amazing dad and super-cool mom, listening to 'White Christmas' and open presents and eating ice-chocolates." says Alison, trying to act casual.

"Usually that's right, but this year you need me more. By the way I'm kinda tired of the same dang ice-chocolates every year and 'White Christmas' is a song I've heard like a thousand times and I've already opened my presents." says Emily as she sit down on the bed, next to Alison.

"I'm really glad you're here, Em baby." says Alison. "Mom went to see stupid old Uncle Henry this year, dad is at the strip club in Brookhaven and Jason is out there somewhere drinking like crazy."

"Aww, poor sweet adorable blonde girlie!" says Emily as she gives Alison a nice warm hug.

Alison would usually turn all sassy now and snap at Emily and all that, but tonight she doesn't feel strong enough to be like that.

"I have something for you. I'm sure your parents didn't get you any presents this year so I have a few here." says Emily as she open her gym-bag and pull out 4 presents wrapped in nice shiny pink foil-paper.

"For me? Awwww, sooo damn sweet. Thanks, Emily!" says a very happy Alison.

"Yeah, for you, girl." says Emily.

"So cutie cute! Can I open now?" says Alison, being childish instead of sassy and sexy like she usually is.

"That's the idea." says Emily. "Start with the small one first."

"Okay." says Alison and grab the small present.

She slowly unwrap it.

"Wow! New panties." says Alison with a smile.

"French panties." says Emily.

"Awww! Thanks, Em. I love French things." says Alison.

Alison open the next present that Emily hands to her.

"OMG, a guitar strap made of pink leather! Cool. It will go with the acoustic guitar Aria gave me for my B-day." says Alison.

Alison open the next gift.

It's bigger than the others.

"Em, so cool...a black electric guitar." says a happy Alison. "Thanks!"

"I knew you'd love it." says Emily. "And now the last one."

Alison open the last present and for the first time in years, Alison blush when another person is in the room.

The reason for Alison blushing is the fourth and final present. It's a pink rabbit dildo with built-in vibe.

"Is the shy insecure Emily givin' me a dildo?" says Alison in positive surprise.

"Well, you were kinda right about what you once said about me. I'm shy in the streets, but sexy in the sheets, but not with any boy. With you, Alison." says Emily.

"Do you love me, Em? Is that why you give me a naughty sex toy for Christmas?" says Alison.

"Yes." says Emily.

"Wow, you really are sexy and cute. Get over here and hug me, baby." says Alison with a friendly smile.

"Yay!" says a very happy Emily as she give Alison a nice romantic hug.

"This turns me on." whisper Alison.

"Aww, me too." whisper Emily.

Emily put her right hand down into Alison's pants and gently touch Alison's pussy.

"Mmm, yeah! Play with my pussy." moans Alison.

"Sure, babe." says Emily with a sexy smile.

"Oh my gosh, Em! You're so erotic." moans Alison.

"Thanks!" says a happy Emily.

"I'm gonna cum soon..." says Alison.

"Yeah!" says Emily.

Emily rub Alison's pussy faster.

"Ohhhh, fuck! Yeah!" moans Alison with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

Emily suddenly look afraid.

"Oh no! What have I done? I made Ali cum..." says Emily as she starts to cry. "I'm such a bad person. I'm so stupid."

"Em, you are never a bad girl. Listen to me, you're the most amazing and sweet person I've ever met." says Alison as she put her hand on Emily's shoulder and try to comfort her.

"Awww! Ali, thanks." says Emily as she smile again.

"Yay! There's my happy adorable Em." says a happy Alison.

"Let me see you try the dildo." says Emily.

"Really? Okay." says Alison as she pull off her pants, but leave her tank top on.

Alison's tank top is red and it says 'Merry Fucking Xmas!' on it in white bold letters.

"Nice top you have, Ali. Me like." says Emily.

"I bought it from this online store. I think it was 'Sexy Holiday Shirts' or something. They have shirts for other holidays too, like Valentine's Day and Easter and Thanksgiving and all that." says Alison.

"Cool." says Emily.

"Ali, wanna see me naked...?" says Emily.

"Yeah, strip for me, Em." says Alison as she grab her iPod and turn on a sexy strip show song.

Emily starts to dance all sexy and strip off her clothes on piece at a time.

Soon she's in just bra and panties.

"Wow! Such a sexy body you have, Emily." says a happy Alison.

"Awww! Thanks, Alison." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Is it okay if I touch your boobs?" says Alison.

"Yeah." says Emily.

Alison gently rub Emily's firm erotic boobs.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Emily.

"I love your boobs, Em. They are so nice." says Alison.

"Now, please give me a show. Use the dildo in your pussy. I kinda love to watch." says Emily.

Alison grab her new dildo, pull off her lace panties and gently push the dildo into her own pussy.

"Ali, tell me...is your pussy nice and soft?" says Emily.

"Oh yeah! My pussy is so damn soft and very wet too. The dildo feels so good, goin' in and out and in and out in me." moans Alison.

Alison fuck herself with the dildo.

"Nice. Turn on the vibrations." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Sure. Yes, mmmm...so sexy!" moans Alison as she switch on the vibrations in the dildo.

"Cute! Are you using vibro-level 5, Ali...?" says Emily.

"No, only level 2." moans Alison, all slutty.

"Okay. I guess 5 is a bit too much." says Emily.

"Yeah! Way too much!" moans Alison. "I'm about to cum very soon at this level, babe."

4 minutes later.

"Oh, shit...yeah!" moans Alison as she get an orgasm.

"Wow! You cum hard." says Emily.

"I know and now it's time for me to make you cum too, Em." says Alison.

Alison ( still with the dildo left in her pussy ) gently slide 2 fingers into Emily's pussy and starts to finger-fuck her.

"Mmmmm, yeah!" moans Emily.

"Your pussy it wet." says Alison.

"For you, Ali. Only ever for you." whisper Emily with s cute smile.

"Really? I'm your first crush?" says Alison.

"Yes...my first and only crush. My first love." says Emily.

"When did you fall in love with me?" says Alison in a warm friendly tone.

"Uh...not sure, probably the first time you gave me a hug." says Emily.

"Awww, so cute!" says Alison.

"Yeah." says Emily.

"Merry Fuckin' Christmas, Em my baby." says Alison as she gently push her fingers deep into Emily's pussy, making Emily reach her climax.

"OMH, yes! So sexy!" moans Emily with pleasure as she get a huge orgasm.

"You sure know how to cum." says Alison.

"I sometimes watch porn when mom's not home." says Emily.

"Lesbian porn?" says Alison.

"Yeah, lesbian porn." says Emily.

"Cool. Lesbian porn is so adorable. I sometimes watch it too." says Alison.

"That's cute." says Emily. "Maybe some other time we can watch it together?"

"I'd like that, baby Emily." says Alison.

"Let's keep this a secret. The other girls can't find out." says Emily.

"I agree. They are awesome, but they don't understand what it's like to love another girl. Only you and me can truly know what that's like." says Alison.

"Awwww, cute!" says a happy Emily.

"Totally fuckin' cutie cute!" says a happy Alison.

Thanks to the sweet Emily Fields it became a good Christmas for Alison after all. Both girls are now very happy.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Author's note: Please review if you like this.**


End file.
